Sleepless Nights
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: John Cena helps his girlfriend Rylan get through a sleepless night. One shot for Hailey Egan Cena. Cena/OC, mention of Punk/OC.


Rylan tossed and turned as she kept running from the man in her dream. He was chasing her, his heavy feet catching up to her with every step. She seemed to be slowing down, as if her legs were made of concrete. She found herself huddled in a corner, face pressed against the wall and then, she felt it. The hand on her shoulder.  
She jumped awake and looked up at her boyfriend, John Cena who stood there with a semi amused smirk on his face. She looked to her right and saw her sister Josie rubbing her eyes as she leaned her head over on her boyfriend Phil's chest.  
"Bad dream?" He asked. She nodded her head and got up off the couch wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. "How about we head upstairs and go to bed and we can talk about it in the morning?" She nodded and let him lead her to the stairs. "You guys can take the guest room down here." He said back over his shoulder and barely heard Phil's words of thanks before they were up the stairs and at their bedroom door. Rylan changed into some pajamas and then laid down on the bed beside John who had pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his shorts and his shoes and fallen onto it face first.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow and looking over at her. She sighed and looked at him.  
"I was being chased by a murderer." She said. He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers up around them. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her on the forehead before making her look up at him.  
"You don't have anything to worry about baby. I won't let the boogeyman get you. You have got to stop falling asleep when you're watching Investigation Discovery though. It always ends with sleepless nights."  
"At least I'll always have you there to help keep me awake." She said. He smile and shifted so that his body was on top of hers and kissed her deeply running his hands underneath the night shirt she wore. He threw it to the floor beside the bed and moaned against her lips as she ran her hands inside his boxers. With a few slight movements of her hands, she sprang to life.  
"You're going to tease me now?" He asked breathlessly licking his lips as his hands ran up one side of her thigh and nestled itself between her legs. "Then allow me to return the favor." He said as he ran his index finger up and down her, ghosting over her most intimate area. She moaned softly in response and kept working her fingers over him until he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her hand away. He gently guided two fingers inside her as he pulled his boxers off with the other hand. He looked at her as he worked his fingers in and out of her gently, the way her body arched to meet his hand, the way her eyes were lidded in pleasure. He loved seeing her this way, her body getting ready for him and the passion that would soon unfold between them. He pulled his fingers away, sticking them in his mouth before he pushed himself inside of her with a slow, deep, hard movement.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, deeper inside of her and then he started to move. Slow, deep hard thrusts reminding her that she was his and he was hers. Forever. She gripped his shoulders, his back, the sweat slick beneath her fingers and moaned again as his lips grazed her neck, the tops of her breasts and then claimed her lips again. She opened her eyes to look at him, seeing the magnitude of what was happening between them.

This was the way love was supposed to feel. The way it always felt between the two of them when they were like this. And she felt like they were one. His hands gripped her hips gently but firmly and she could feel what was building in both of them. The primal urge that ran through them and connected them both. And she welcomed it. He leaned down and kissed her again urgently as they came together hard. After a few minutes, he fell back on the pillows his lungs burning from the lack of air. He smiled over at her and scooped her up settling her against his chest again and kissed her on the temple.  
"I love you Ry. Always."


End file.
